


Tony and Loki sittin in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G

by Quakerlass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass





	Tony and Loki sittin in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G

Tony was walking back through central park carrying a large bag of donuts for the team when he suddenly found himself halfway up a large tree with Loki.

“Loki what the fuck are you doing!”

“I heard some of the children saying a rhyme and thought it sounded like fun,” said Loki pulling Tony into a kiss.

Tony laughed as he realised just what Loki had heard, and as they kissed, he had to admit it wasn’t a bad idea in fact it was quite nice up here, that was until Loki started trying to undo Tony’s pants and Tony lifted his hands up into Loki’s hair instead of holding on…

The crash from the ground (luckily not too far below) was followed by some loud swearing which reassured Loki that Tony hadn’t actually killed himself.

Loki transported himself down and (eventually, after stopping laughing) a quick attempt to stand showed that Tony had sprained his ankle. Much to his disgust he had to accept Loki half carrying him back to SHIELD HQ.

Their explanation that Tony had `tripped over a tree root` and Loki `just happened to be passing` was not universally believed.


End file.
